Że w siódmym niebie jest
by Wakisashi Girl
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie o tym, co może się wydarzyć podczas pikniku na dachu. Okoliczności przyrody wcale nie są przyjazne, a nieszczęście już stoi u bram. Pijmy więc, zanim do reszty oszalejemy... Spoilery nt. aktualnych wątków mangi. Bya/Ren, Ren/Bya.


_****_

Że w siódmym niebie jest

Rating: dla średnio grzecznych dzieci – z powodu opilstwa, aluzji do aktywności szczególnego rodzaju itepe, itede.

Pairing: Byakuya x Renji (a może na odwrót?)

Ostrzeżenia: sarkazm, absurd i ogólnie dziwaczne poczucie humoru; odreagowanie monotonii karmienia piersią i przewijania, skutek ataku abstrakcji; być może Byakuya-sama wydaje się OOC, ale do czego to człowiek nie jest zdolny, gdy nasączy się płynem bogatym w grupy OH ;-) Dobrze, dobrze: „wio, Bucefał!"

Motto pierwsze, „melodramatyczne": _„Zajęci są ratowaniem swoich mebli – podczas kiedy my toniemy!" _(Bufka, w: Tove Jansson „_Lato Muminków_", Warszawa, NK)

Motto drugie, sarkastyczne: _„Rycerze zawsze mówią jak kretyni" _(Reynart de Bois-Fresnes, w: „_Pani Jeziora_", Andrzej Sapkowski)

Motto trzecie, merytoryczne: _„Samuraj zapraszał bliskich przyjaciół, pił z nimi sake, jadł specjalne przysmaki, żartując na temat przemijalności szczęścia ziemskiego"_ (Aleksander Śpiewakowski „_Samuraje_", Warszawa, PIW, 1989)

**Tytuł opowiadania jest cytatem z piosenki Bułata Okudżawy.**

* * *

Za i przed oknem deszcz lał jak z cebra, a nawet mocniej. Powiedzenie, że suma opadów z ostatniego tygodnia groziła powodzią, było komicznym eufemizmem. Groziła ona wszechświatowym potopem.

Shinigami ze strachem w oczach obserwowali zalewaną deszczem rzeczywistość. A rzeczywistość, jak okiem i uchem sięgnąć, chlupotała. I dlatego większość boskich duchów śmierci musiała z izdebek o podłogach wyłożonych tatami przenieść się na drzewa, wzgórza i tym podobne. Ładny raj, prawda?

Co gorsza, wojna z Aizenem była w pełni rozkwitu, Arrankary trzymały się mocno i nie wiadomo było, czy i kiedy to się skończy. Nikt w całym Soul Society nie wiedział, czy lepiej jest umrzeć z powodu przepełnienia płuc wodą, czy zginąć pociętym przez psychopatyczne kreatury z dziurami w korpusach...

Tymczasem, na dość mało stromym dachu biura szóstej dywizji, pod zaimprowizowaną wiatą z równie zaimprowizowanym (na wszelki wypadek) piorunochronem siedziało dwóch mężczyzn: jeden wytwornie blady, czarnowłosy i odziany w biały płaszcz, drugi – wytatuowany, opalony, nieprzeciętnie wysoki, o włosach czerwonych jak maki.

Tkwili tam już od godziny, zagłuszając podły humor i poczucie nieuniknionej katastrofy poprzez wchłanianie zawartości kolejnych butelek sake.

- Siedź prosto, Renji – odezwał się ten z czarnymi włosami do swego towarzysza, jednym haustem opróżniwszy wcześniej czarkę – samuraj nie może umierać leżąc na ziemi jak worek ryżu.

- Widzisz tu jeszcze jakąś ziemię, kapitanie? – zdziwił się upomniany, racząc się sake z drugiej czarki. – Jeszcze jeden sznaps? Na drugą nóżkę, żeby się równo chodziło?

- Widzisz tu jakieś miejsce, po którym da się chodzić? – spytał ten, którego nazwano kapitanem. – Lej, Renji – dodał, podając podkomendnemu czarkę z laki – zanim do reszty ostygnie.

- Fakt, ciepła lepiej działa – pokiwał głową Renji – Proszę, kapitanie – dodał, wręczając naczynko Kuchikiemu. – Szkoda, że to łososiowe _yakitori_ już się skończyło – stwierdził z żalem, zaglądając do stojącego na dachu kilkupoziomowego pudełka z czerwonej laki.

- I tak zjadłeś większość, poruczniku Abarai – odparł Byakuya na poły karcąco, na poły żartobliwie.

- Przecież nie mogę żyć jedząc takie porcje, na jakie mogłem liczyć u Urahary – zaprotestował Renji, żałośnie przyglądając się pustym tackom pudełka. – Mamy jeszcze jakieś ciastka z _azuki_?

- Nie, tylko _sushi nigri tako_, _wasabi_ i marynowany imbir – Byakuya ze smakiem przełknął maleńką porcyjkę zawiniętą w _nori_.

- Fuj, nie wiem, jak ty możesz jeść _wasabi_, kapitanie... – wzdrygnął się Renji i popił z czarki. – Przecież to zupełnie wypala kubki smakowe...

- Przyjąłbym raczej hipotezę, iż różnica między nami polega na tym, że ty upodobanie do wyrazistości manifestujesz wyglądem i zachowaniem, ja zaś wolę intensywnie ostre smaki – odparł spokojnie Kuchiki, rozgryzając kawałek marynowanego imbiru i wypijając łyk sake.

- Taa, jasne... Moje włosy czerwone są od zawsze, a co do tatuaży, to dobrze wiesz, kapitanie, że ich ilość ma związek z moim porozumieniem z Zabimaru – w głosie Renji'ego zabrzmiała nuta pretensji. – Przynajmniej nie noszę na głowie tych dziwnych porcelanowych niby-dachówek! – dodał i pociągnął łyk sake. Z gwinta.

- Niby-dachówek? Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak to powoduje dyskomfort... – odrzekł kapitan Kuchiki, drapiąc się w głowę końcem kosztownej, lakowej pałeczki. – Bądź zatem uprzejmy zdjąć mi te niewygodne oznaki statusu społecznego, sam sobie nie poradzę, bo nie ma tu lustra, a głowa mnie już boli...

- Do usług, kapitanie – Renji ochoczo wziął się do pracy, zaskakująco delikatnie i zręcznie odpinając porcelanowe ornamenty z czarnych, pachnących wanilią włosów Kuchikiego. Kiedy skończył, opuszkami palców zaczął masować skórę głowy Byakuyi.

- Mmmm, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś, Abarai? – wymamrotał Kuchiki z zamkniętymi oczami, rozluźniając się jak rozleniwiony kot.

- Też mam długie włosy, poza tym od czasu do czasu lubię pójść do dobrego salonu fryzjerskiego – zaśmiał się Renji, nie przerywając masażu. – Jest taki jeden w najlepszej dzielnicy Rukongai, mają tam te wszystkie odżywki i pachnidła, i kościane grzebienie, i pracuje tam taka fantastyczna...

- Dosyć, Renji, dziękuję, już wystarczy – obwieścił lodowatym tonem Byakuya, prostując się dumnie i przerywając beztroski potok słów Renji'ego.

Abarai poczuł, że – dosłownie i w przenośni – opadają mu ręce.

- Uważam, że należy mi się od ciebie trochę więcej zaufania... – oznajmił zmienionym, nadmiernie spokojnym głosem, układając elementy kenseikan Byakuyi jeden obok drugiego.

- Nie musisz trzymać mnie na łańcuchu, żeby mieć pewność, że jestem wiernym psem... – dodał, a w jego głosie brzmiał wyrzut.

Byakuya siedział nieruchomy jak posąg, każde pasmo włosów i każda fałda szaty znajdowały się na swoim miejscu i tylko nieznaczne zaróżowienie policzków dziedzica potężnego rodu zdradzało jego zawstydzenie.

- O rany, rany, rety, nie ma sprawy! – Renji poklepał go niezgrabnie po ręce – Po prostu nie lubię, jak jesteś tak głupio zazdrosny, kapitanie – dodał łagodnie i musnął delikatnie wargami skroń Byakuyi.

- Zazdrość nie jest tu adekwatnym określeniem – powiedział z naciskiem kapitan Kuchiki – Życzę sobie po prostu, abyś nie zapominał, z kim łączą cię różnego rodzaju... zobowiązania – dokończył i ku swej bezbrzeżnej konsternacji usłyszał, jak Renji dławi się śmiechem a następnie pluje dopiero co wypitą sake.

- Taa, to było dobre! – wymamrotał w końcu Abarai, nadal czerwony od śmiechu i z powodu zakrztuszenia. – Jak to by powiedział Ishida, używając jednego z tych arcymądrych dziwacznych słów, niezła subi... eee, zaraz, zaraz... sublimancja? Nie, już wiem: sublimacja!

- Operujesz jakimiś nowomodnymi i bardzo ziemskimi pojęciami, poruczniku. Sądzę, że należy mi się wyjaśnienie zastosowanego przez ciebie terminu – oświadczył Byakuya, ze wszystkich sił starając się spiorunować Renji'ego spojrzeniem.

- Z grubsza rzecz biorąc chodzi o to, że starasz się nadać czemuś dość pospolitemu bardziej szlachetny charakter, albo – jak wolisz – ponieważ ze względu na status społeczny nie wolno ci przejawiać uczuć, szczególnie silnie negatywnych, próbujesz nimi tak pokierować, żeby mimo wszystko – czyli pośrednio - coś korzystnego dla siebie osiągnąć i wmawiasz sobie, że o to ci właśnie chodziło – wygłosił Renji jednym tchem.

Byakuyi po raz pierwszy w dorosłym życiu zabrakło języka w gębie. Dość szybko doszedł do wniosku, że jest to paskudne uczucie.

- Nie przejmuj się tak, kapitanie – powiedział Renji – Gdyby mi tego Ishida nie wyjaśnił, też bym z tego psychoanaty... psychoanalitycznego bełkotu nic nie rozumiał... Poza tym, ja tylko powtarzam słowa, których on używa – w ten sposób całe objaśnienia lepiej brzmią, prawda?

Byakuya odzyskał mowę.

- Rozmawiałeś z tym... tym Quincym o mnie??? – zapytał, a jego głos brzmiał groźnie.

- Ależ skąd! – Renji zamachał nerwowo rękami – Rozmawialiśmy z Ishidą o tym fragmencie historii Japonii, którego aktualnie uczą się w szkole i tak jakoś się zgadało o mówieniu tego, co się naprawdę myśli...

Gniew Byakuyi nieznacznie mniej ciążył nad głową biednego czerwonowłosego porucznika.

- Błagam, nie gniewaj się, kapitanie – poprosił Renji – Nie powiedziałem mu niczego, dosłownie niczego o tobie, o nas... Niczego!

Kuchiki westchnął.

- Sam nie wiem czemu, ale wierzę ci – powiedział wolno, ważąc każde słowo. – Po prostu pamiętaj, że wolę pewne osobiste szczegóły zatrzymać dla siebie...

- Zawsze o tym pamiętam, Byakuya – powiedział Renji tym samym przepraszającym tonem i spuścił wzrok. – Ty szanujesz moje potrzeby i uczucia, ja szanuję twoje – na tym polega prawdziwy związek, prawda?

Kuchiki tylko nieznacznie skinął głową, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Renji uspokoił się zupełnie i przestał nerwowo wiercić się na dachu.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko chlupotaniem wody i cichym brzękiem naczynek z sake. Noc wokół była ciemna i tylko światło lampy stojącej pod daszkiem lekko tę ciemność rozpraszało. W kręgu tego nikłego światła siedzieli tak obaj, nie mówiąc nic, popijając sake i zrezygnowani wsłuchiwali się w deszcz.

_Kap, kap, kap__, plum, plum, plusk, plusk, chlup, kap, kap…kap._

_Chlup w ten głupi dziób._

Trudno powiedzieć, drodzy czytelnicy, co w tych absurdalnie beznadziejnych okolicznościach skłoniło Renji'ego do zwerbalizowania tej konkretnej propozycji. Może była to chęć do zdławienia monotonii padającego deszczu, może chęć przeżycia czegoś przyjemnego i ekscytującego w obliczu zbliżającego się Armagedonu, a może po prostu wypita przezeń sake przemówiła. Faktem jest, że irytująco niezmienny szum deszczu w końcu zagłuszyły jego słowa:

- To jak, masz ochotę na numerek w tempie _shunpo_, 'Kuya? – zaproponował nieźle już podchmielony Renji, zsuwając gumkę z włosów i pozwalając czerwonym pasmom swobodnie opaść na ramiona.

Kuchiki spojrzał krytycznie na te jaskrawe sploty, wszechobecne, czarne tatuaże, na pulsujące życiem, muskularne, niemożebnie seksowne ciało...

_Nauczony__ panować nad prymitywnymi popędami i zbędnymi emocjami…_

_A co mi tam, przecież __już za chwilę może nastąpić koniec świata._

-Tutaj?

-No, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja pod wodą nie umiem.

Na dachu zakotłowało się, błysnęło, mignęło, jęknęło i ucichło.

- O rany... – wysapał Abarai, uśmiechając się szeroko – Ale jazda!

- Bądź łaskaw wyrażać się subtelniej – odparł zimno Kuchiki, a w jego oczach zapłonęły złowieszcze błyski.

_Albo poczujesz, jak__ tysiąc płatków wiśni rozrywa ci pragębę_, dopowiedział sobie w myśli Renji, pospiesznie wdziewając hakama i jednocześnie gorączkowo rozglądając się za Zabimaru.

- Zostań.

Renji zaprzestał podskakiwania na jednej nodze, ze stopą drugiej zaplątaną w obfite fałdy plisowanej, szerokiej nogawki.

- Słucham, kapitanie? – wymamrotał przez trzymany w zębach pasek sandała, desperacko usiłując jednocześnie utrzymać równowagę.

- Powiedziałem: zostań. Ubierz się, siądź tu blisko. Nie wolno nam dopuścić do hipotermii.

Abarai stłumił westchnienie, zawiązał obiage i klapnął na dachu obok Kuchikiego, obejmując go ramieniem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę pili w milczeniu, a alkohol radośnie panoszył się w ich układach krwionośnych i inicjował w głowach przyjemny szum.

- Ten deszcz spadł nam... hmm... jak z nieba! – powiedział Byakuya, który pomimo (a może właśnie dzięki) dużej ilości skonsumowanego etylu nadal siedział wyprostowany jak świeca – Jak wszystko się dobrze skończy i ta woda – tu wskazał obleczoną w ochraniacz dłonią na szalejące odmęty – nas hmm... pochłonie, to... hmm... nikt już przynajmniej nie będzie rozpuszczał złośliwych plotek, że stanowisko i pozycję życiową osiągnąłem... hmm... przez nepotyzm... – dokończył i wychylił kolejną czarkę.

-Ale jak, nie daj Boże, przeżyjemy, to nie wolno ci... yk! pod żadnym pozorem... yk! i w żadnych okolicznościach wnosić o... yk! mój awansss ani popierać... yk!... mojej kandydatury – wybełkotał Renji, odgarniając z czoła szkarłatną kurtynę włosów.

- Niby... hmm... dlaczego??? – zdziwił się jedynie werbalnie Byakuya, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy – Przecież, prawdę mówiąc, spełniasz wszelkie... formalne i nieformalne kryteria... Zostało jeszcze trochę sake? Skoro tak, to bądź uprzejmy... hmm... nalać mi odrobinę.

- A c-co będzie, jak powiedzą, że dosstałem tę posadę... yk! tylko dlatego, że... yk! wlazłem ci do łóżka? – ripostował Renji, napełniając obie czarki po brzegi i jedną podając Byakuyi.

- Racja. Otaczają nas sami... hmm... pożałowania godni hipokryci – Byakuya opróżnił czarkę i z trzaskiem odstawił ją z powrotem na dach. – Zaprawdę, świat ten zaiste zasługuje na unicestwienie – dodał melancholijnie, opierając głowę na ramieniu Renji'ego i natychmiast ją podrywając. – A niech to... hmm... Hueco Mundo pochłonie, przestało padać! A mogło być tak pięknie... Co my teraz zrobimy, Renji?

Schlani w trzy saksofony, patrzyli na siebie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie kiwać na boki.

Wreszcie Renji wzruszył ramionami, prychnął i wypalił:

- Nic. Będziemy... yk! mieli jutro kaca wielkiego jak Gilian... No, i jeszcze ty jak zwykle wydasz mi rozkaz, jak zwykle pójdę go wykonać, jak zwykle będziesz na mnie czekał, aż wrócę... Co zresztą może mi się... yk! nie udać tym razem.

Alabastrowo biała, zaskakująco silna dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na chrząstkach krtani Renji'ego.

- Nie waż mi się znów umrzeć i zostawić mnie samego. To rozkaz.

- Tak, wiem, ja też cię kocham.

* * *

Sushi nigri tako – sushi z ośmiornicą w środku :-D

Azuki – słodka czerwona fasola

Wasabi – japoński chrzan (też go nie lubię; w ogóle nie cierpię ostrych potraw)

Yakitori – coś na kształt szaszłyków (mogą być z kurczaka na przykład)

Gilian – najprymitywniejsza, najgłupsza a zarazem największa forma hollowów (wg. polskiego tłumaczenia: pustych) nieco groźniejszych niż zwykłe (Ichigo walczył z takim w jednym z odcinków anime, wspomina o nich także Hitsugaya po przybyciu do świata ludzi)


End file.
